Fantasies (Rewritten)
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Rewritten new version of my fic Fantasies. After being bled out and drained of any vervain by Rebekah and Klaus, Damon is compelled to answer a simple question. Does he like Ripper Stefan or Bunny Killer Stefan better? The answer not so surprising, the reason behind is a whole different story. Damon is so much kinkier then you think. Warnings: Slash, Incest, Spanking.


Fantasies 2.0

 _ **Author's Note: Revised and rewritten version of my earlier story Fantasy. Starts off about the same but goes somewhat differently while still maintaining the same element as before. Hope you enjoy!**_

"My, my we seem to have gotten ourselves into quite the pickle." Damon groaned as he caught sight of Klaus entering the room. He had to struggle to lift his head up to meet Klaus's amused gaze. He was suspended from the ceiling, as his blood steadily dripped from his body. The muscles in his arm and shoulders were screaming in protest as he had been in this position for at least five hours while Rebekah mutilated his body.

"Looks like you're almost empty," Klaus mused, he was suddenly in front of Damon and Damon wasn't sure if he had been then for a while or had just used his vampiric speed to end up there. He was too pain addled to keep track of anything. His mind felt sluggish from the loss of blood, his body stiffening as it started to shut down. Klaus flicked his finger down Damon's chest catching a drop of blood. He popped the finger in his mouth was a satisfied smile.

"Vervain free, how wonderful. Now we can play the question game," at his words Damon gritted his teeth. Where was Stefan, if he didn't hurry Damon would have to spill their secret about the white oak stakes, since he was no longer under the protection of the vervain to save him from the Original's compulsion.

"Now let's see, I already know you have white oak stakes, I know Stefan will be bringing them to trade for you, now what I don't know if he will be bringing all of them. That's where you come in." Klaus' fingers dug into Damon's chin painfully as he raised Damon's head so he would meet the Originals' eyes. "So Damon, what I really want to know is which version of Stefan do you like better. Bunny killer, hero Stefan or Ripper Stefan?" Klaus' eyes dilated as he put Damon under his thrall.

"What?" Damon's head jerked in Klaus' grasp as he heard his question. He fought against the compulsion with all his might. _No, no, no, no._

"You heard me," Klaus' voice took on an edge as he narrowed his cold blue eyes. "We have some time to kill and I'm quite bored to be perfectly honest. The way you too act I'm just not quite sure about the two of you, so many questions. So which version?"

Damon struggled against the compulsion but he felt the answer slip from his lips against his will. "The Ripper."

Klaus' eyes gleamed in delight. He might as well have been rubbing his hands together and laughing manically. Damon scowled at him with all his might, which wasn't much so he must have looked truly pathetic because Klaus laughed.

"How very interesting, so tell me Damon why the Ripper?" Klaus pressed on the issue further and Damon was contemplating biting his tongue off to be spared from answering. His mind was a jumbled mess as he fought against the compulsion but it was pointless, he was too weak.

"The Ripper is more fun, less broody," Damon stuck to half of the story hoping it would satisfy Klaus but he could see the moment he said it, it hadn't.

"Now I'm sure there's a deeper reason, dig a little deeper Damon," Klaus' eyes flashed as he intensified the compulsion not allowing Damon any wiggle room. Damon struggled against the chains holding him, wanting nothing more to run away, to sink in the floor. To not have to say it.

"He's hot," he ground out flashing a murderous gaze at his captor, still trying to pull the chains out of the wall. Not that he would be able to out run the Original at the moment but it gave him something to do other then hang there and watch as Klaus laughed in glee.

"And are we talking temperature wise, or are we referring to him as physically attractive, sexy, panties dropping hot?" Klaus asked innocently with slitted eyes that were anything but innocent. This clearly didn't shock him, he must have suspected. Damon's chest clenched at that. Was he that obvious? Who else knew?

Klaus obviously didn't expect an answer for his last question because he kept on talking and Damon really wanted to kill him. "Attracted to your own brother Damon, how sinful. What would Elena say? More to the point what would Stefan say?"

Damon jerked against the chains with renewed fury. "Speak a fucking word and you're dead, you got that? I will fucking tear you apart," Damon snarled, itching to get his hands around Klaus' throat, or his teeth.

Klaus only laughed at his threat. "Don't work yourself into a frenzy Damon, you might hurt yourself. Relax, I won't tell him, I would much rather see how this all plays out," Klaus said a wicked gleam in his eyes. Damon only glared back, though there was a touch of confusion marring his features.

"So tell me, do you have any fantasies about Ripper Stefan?" Klaus asked the compulsion squeezing at Damon's mind.

"Yes," he spat out.

Klaus hummed thoughtfully. "Good, now tell me the dirtiest, filthiest fantasy that your mind had created regarding our favorite Ripper."

Just like that it had gotten worse. Damon had his teeth clamped down on his tongue in a second, ready to bite the damn thing off. No way was he telling the Original _that._ Klaus obviously anticipated this, his hand back on Damon's jaw painfully tight. "Don't do anything stupid Damon, it's a simple question," he compelled Damon away from harming himself.

He fought as hard as he could against the compulsion to tell Klaus everything, he felt like his head was going to explode. Then just like that he lost, he was speaking.

"I imagine him dominating me, pinning me down. Pulling me across his knees and-" Damon broke off with a strangled breath. He couldn't stop. "Spanking me, then fucking me. Fucking me into the ground and biting me all over." He couldn't meet Klaus' eyes as he spoke but that didn't stop him from hearing Klaus laughing.

If he had enough blood left in his body he would have been blushing. How the hell had he ended up here? Spilling his most embarrassing secret to Klaus of all people.

"Never pictured you as the submissive type, but of course the masochist part was pretty easy to read. Now tell me-" Klaus broke off before he could ask his next humiliating question as his name was called.

"Klaus!" Damon had never been so happy to hear his brother's voice but he couldn't help the fearful thought crossing his mind. Had Stefan heard anything? He would never live it down if he did. Once more Damon was consumed with rage directed at the Original.

"Ah Stefan, speak of the devil and he appears. Have you brought me any presents?" Klaus asked with an impish grin as he noticed the bag in Stefan's hand.

Stefan stepped into the room eying his brother hanging from the ceiling and then Klaus. He threw the bag at Klaus' feet with a look of disgust. He hated handing over the upper hand to the Original.

Klaus took a peek inside the bag counting the stakes.

"Damon, one last question, how many white oak stakes are there?"

"Eleven," answered in a resigned voice. Stefan smirked and threw down three more he had tucked away.

"Hey, a guy's gotta try," he said simply with a gesture of his hand.

"Take your brother," Klaus said as he gathered the other three stakes. "I've had as much fun as I could with him, for now," he said with a sly smirk. Stefan strode over and started breaking off Damon's restraint, catching Damon before he face planted into the ground.

"Have fun," Klaus said with an evil grin and strode out of the room. Stefan turned to look at Damon with a look in his eyes Damon couldn't decipher.  
"Oh, we will," he murmured, his lips curling up sending a shock through Damon's body. Had he heard? What was that look for?

"Come on brother." Stefan wrapped an arm around Damon's waist pulling him closer so Damon could lean on him, but somehow Damon didn't think that's why Stefan did it at all. Still he knew he couldn't walk alone. They traveled to the car in silence, Damon's once racing mind was blank in fear and anticipation.

A few minutes later he mustered up the courage to speak, if only to break the heavy tension in the car.

"So no weapons, you got another game plan?" Damon asked stealing a quick glance at Stefan. God, he loved the way Stefan dressed when he was the Ripper. All dark clothing, easier when you're spilling so much blood but it also looked fucking good on him. Black was Stefan's color.

Damon shook his head in irritation as if he was trying to dislodge the thought. Fucking Klaus, ruining everything. Making Damon actually think about his feelings, making him admit the one thing he never let his mind stay on for too long.

He realized belatedly that Stefan had been talking. "What?" Stefan cut him an annoyed look from the driver's seat.

"Why ask if you're not going to listen? What's got your mind so preoccupied?" he asked with a small smirk that made Damon freeze. _He knows._

"T-tired," Damon stammered out a reply, shaking himself mentally to get a hold of himself. If Stefan knew he wouldn't be acting so nonchalant, he would be disgusted, sickened. Or he would be lording it over Damon right now, torturing his brother into an early grave from humiliation. Right? "I was just tortured for five hours, in case you've forgotten. What took you so long anyway?" he grouched, annoyed his brother left him at the mercy of Rebekah and Klaus for so long.

"Oh I was listening in on the most interesting conversation," Stefan answered casually as if he was discussing the weather. Damon's whole body tensed as he heard Stefan's words and he considered jumping out of the moving car.

"I wouldn't if I were you, your body needs to heal, not to be thrown from moving cars." Stefan spoke as if he were reading Damon's mind. The car drove up the long driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House, as soon as it came to a stop Damon was out the door. Before he could decide what he was going to do Stefan appeared right in front of him. Damon cursed silently in his head, he was too weak to outrun Stefan.  
"Now, now Damon don't make me punish you," Stefan's words were coated in glee. He emphasized the word 'punish' with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a sharp grin. He loomed over Damon, crowding him against the car. Damon hated being so weak that his little brother had the upper hand but there was also that small part of him that shivered in delight as a streak of pure lust darted through him. Stefan must have noticed because he grinning wolfishly.

"Come on brother, let's have a quick drink before you pass out," he clamped an iron hand on Damon's shoulder pushing him toward the house and Damon obeyed silently. His mind was once against a cacophony of thoughts as he wondered what was going to happen next. This was not the reaction he thought Stefan would have if he ever learned Damon's secret, perhaps the reaction he hoped for with that small part he was always suppressing.

So, he allowed Stefan to lead him into the house. He allowed Stefan to push him down on the couch as he went to fetch Damon some blood. Partly because he couldn't have fought it if he wanted to, and partly because he didn't want to.  
Minutes later he was slurping down a cold blood bag as his body started to heal the many cuts. He still felt as weak as human at the moment but at least he wasn't in as much pain. He reached for the second blood bag in Stefan's hand only to have that hand move back out of his reach.

He shot Stefan a murderous glare. "I'm fucking hungry Stefan, quit playing games," he snapped.

"Watch your tone brother," Stefan warned with a hardened glare. "I don't think you really deserve this second bag. After all it was your own fault getting into that situation and losing our weapons. If you hadn't fucked with Rebekah we would still have the upper hand. I think you need to be punished, don't you?" Stefan asked with a grin, his eyes narrowing wickedly.

"Fuck off Stefan," Damon snarled as he stood up, ready to flee upstairs. Stefan was there in front of him in instance, one hand easily pushing his weak body back down onto the couch.

"Stand up again and the consequences will be severe," Stefan purred as if he were talking to a lover. The tone sent chills up Damon's spine and his dick twitched in pants at the threat.

"What do you want?" Damon asked wearily, not meeting his brother's gaze.

"I want a lot of things Damon," Stefan said as he loomed over Damon, his hand coming up to brush a wayward lock of black hair out of Damon's eyes. "But right now, I want to delve a little deeper into that fascinating conversation I overheard. I admit it caught me off guard, I would have never guessed. Always keep me on my toes, don't you Damon?" Stefan lowered himself down onto the edge of the coffee table so he was right across from Damon. His long legs spread out, his hands back supporting his body. He smiled easily, his eyes full of mirth.

Damon remained silent, not looking directly into his brother's eyes, staring resignedly over his shoulder. He was too fucking tired for more mind games. More humiliation.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. This must be so amusing for you," Damon gritted out, annoyed as hell that his eyes were getting misty. Fuck, he just wanted to go to sleep. Disappear in his nice, warm bed and possibly never come out.

"It is pretty amusing," Stefan agreed. "Big bad Damon hot under the collar for his little brother. Is it just when I'm the Ripper or when I'm broody, vegetarian, hero too?" Stefan asked with a gleam in his eyes. "Do you wish, when I'm nagging you about killing people I might get so fed up I just pull you over my knees right there for being a bad little boy? Pull down your pants and teach you a lesson?" Stefan asked in a low voice, his words going straight to Damon's groin.

Damon stayed perfectly still, not giving an inch.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, my answer is right there," Stefan's eyes flicked downwards and Damon followed his gaze to his crotch where his half hard cock was already starting to strain against his already too tight jeans. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch cursing his body's reactions.

"Fuck you Stefan, I'm going to sleep," he ground out as he shot up off the couch and stalked towards the stairs hoping Stefan would let him go and at the same time hoping he wouldn't. Fuck, for once he wished things could just be easy. Stefan was in front of him in a second eyes flashing dangerously.

"I told you the next time you got up the consequences were going to be severe. I was going to go easy on you tonight, seeing as you've had a hard enough day," Stefan said with a smirk as he moved forward making Damon back up hastily. "But now?" He let his words hang off, the threat clear in his tone.

Stefan grabbed onto a nearby chair. Straight back, wooden, no arm rests. He took a seat and fixed a hard glare on Damon. "Come here, drop your pants," he said in a no nonsense tone. That sting of fire raced it's way through Damon's body again and he hesitated. He wanted it so badly, had been fantasizing about for so long but there was still that prideful part of him that didn't let his mind dwell on the fantasy too long. He couldn't, could he?

"If you make me wait any longer I'll use my belt," Stefan purred with a satisfied grin. That snapped Damon out of his unmoving state. His mind was telling him to get the fuck out of there, run for the hills but his body was apparently on a different page because it took a step closer to Stefan.

"I don't-" Damon broke off not knowing what he could say to get out of this. "It's just a fantasy, I don't really-" he cut off again squirming uncomfortably. The room seemed to be a million degrees or maybe that was just his face. He was sure he was blushing now.

"Now," Stefan ordered and Damon's dick twitched again, straining against it's denim prison. Damon's hands moved on their own accord popping the top button of his jeans, sliding down the zipper, and pulling at the fabric down ever so slowly still not completely sure what he was doing. His mind was in a fog, lust overriding the voice in his head telling him to run, to fight back. To not give in, but god did he want to give in. He was so tired.

Stefan eyed him hungrily. "As much as I enjoy the strip tease, I'm getting impatient," he drawled out in a clipped tone. Damon shimmied the rest of the way out of his jeans, kicking them off, not caring where they landed. He stood in front of Stefan in only a pair of tight black briefs. His cock strained against the fabric, precum leaking out leaving a small little wet spot. His shirt had been torn off by Rebekah earlier and he hadn't had a chance to go grab a new one.

Stefan let out an appreciative hum and gestured for Damon to come closer.

"You ready for your punishment," he purred in a soft voice as he gripped Damon's waist, fingers brushing over the top of the briefs. Damon felt himself nod still trapped in his own mind. Stefan ripped the briefs down quickly letting Damon's cock bounce out and before Damon could move he forced him down across Stefan's lap, ass in the air.

As soon as he was down Damon struggled to get back up, his mind taking back control, not liking at all how vulnerable he was in this position, on display for Stefan.

"Let me go," Damon whined, still weak from today's earlier activities he couldn't even wriggle out of Stefan's tight hold. He didn't even have the energy to threaten his brother. Out of nowhere there was a sharp sting and the loud slap of flesh hitting flesh and Damon's right ass cheek was on fire.

"Fuck," he grunted.

"If you don't stay still I'm going to take off my belt," Stefan warned, whispering right into Damon's ear then licking the outer shell. "Be a good boy Damon," Stefan said and even though Damon couldn't see his face he knew he was smirking. Damon's dick was nestled uncomfortably into Stefan's thigh. Then without warning again his hand came down again this time on the other cheek and Damon was jolted forward with the action his dick rubbing into Stefan's thigh in the best way imaginable. A small groan escaped Damon's lips and he heard Stefan laugh. The blows came down quicker, each one jostling Damon forward, rubbing his dick into Stefan again and again.

His ass was burning, every hit shocking him. He tried to twist around so he could at least see when the blow was coming but Stefan's other hand forced his head down.

"Feel good Damon?" Stefan asked joyfully.

"Fuck you," was Damon's only response and he immediately regretted it as Stefan's next blow came down much harder on his upper thigh.

"I asked if it feels good?" Stefan ground out in a menacing tone hitting the other thigh.

"Yeah," Damon choked out knowing this was the answer Stefan was looking for, and it was true. It was painful as all hell in his weakened state but he cherished every blow, every sting, every sound as flesh hit flesh. God, what the fuck was wrong with him.

"Good boy, so what about this turns you on so much my little masochist? The fact that you're here at my mercy, getting spanked like a little kid? Do you love being pinned down like this, dominated by your little brother while you get treated like a bad little boy?" Stefan purred in Damon's ear as he ceased the hitting, choosing now to grip the abused cheeks of Damon ass and squeeze causing him to hiss in pain. Damon was silent, humiliation coursing through his body. A sharp blow made him gasp loudly.

"Yeah, I fucking like it okay? It's nice to not be in control sometimes," Damon muttered gripping Stefan's legs for support, not even bothering to lie or withhold his true feelings. He felt so vulnerable, so open he didn't think he could lie right now to save his life. Stefan hummed thoughtfully as he resumed the spanking. Damon gasped again involuntarily.

He was painfully hard now as he kept rubbing into Stefan's thigh over and over with each blow.

"You have been in control your entire life, taking care of me, taking care of our little group of friends. You want to hear my theory Damon? I think you like this so much, like being spanked both because it's nice to be taken care of for a turn, to relinquish control to your little brother and because it's humiliating. Am I right? It's fucking embarrassing, down right degrading. A 170 year old vampire getting a spanking, how shameful. And maybe, just maybe, deep down you know you deserve it," Stefan grinned as he continually brought his hand down again again. Damon's ass was turning a lovely shade of red.

"Good boys answer when asked a question," Stefan prompted him delivering a painfully stinging blow.

"I don't think I'm the only one getting off on this ah, little brother, I can feel your dick and you're fucking hard as diamonds too," Damon gritted out, little gasps and hisses of pain escaping his lips with each hit.

"You're right," Stefan purred. "I love taking you down a peg or two. Have you learned your lesson Damon, are you going to be a good little boy," Stefan crooned as if Damon were a child.

"Arrogance, so unattractive Stefan," Damon said dryly, hissing when Stefan squeezed his ass. Digging his nails into the red, heated flesh.

"What was that Damon? Time for the belt?" Stefan asked grinning and brought his hand down again.

"Fuck, ow, okay. I'll be good, I'm sorry," Damon mumbled his cheeks burning.

"Sorry couldn't hear you," Stefan said sounding amused.

"I'll be good, I'm sorry," Damon ground out in an irritated tone.

"Doesn't sound like you're being good, I think it's definitely time for the belt." Stefan started to unbuckle the black leather belt attached to his jeans.

"Wait, no! I'm sorry, I'll be good I promise," Damon pleaded desperately. His ass fucking hurt, he couldn't take anything else. "I'll be a good boy," he whined trying to pacify Stefan.

"Who's good boy?" Stefan leered, rubbing Damon's ass cheeks lovingly.

"Yours! Your good boy, please," he begged as he felt his eyes water against his will. Oh great, now this was going get ten fucking times worse, he was going to cry!

"Please what?"

"Please no more spanking, I'll be your good boy," Damon choked out his throat tightening, unable to stop the wash of emotions flooding his head. He knew Stefan could smell the salt as his eyes started to overfill with tears but surprisingly instead of laughing Stefan rubbed a gentle hand down Damon's back soothingly.

"How can I be sure you'll be my good boy?" Stefan asked softly, all the hardness leaking from his tone.

"I'll do anything," Damon said clutching at Stefan's leg like it was a lifeline. He felt so emotionally drained, he just wanted-

Stefan hauled him up into a sitting position, moving Damon so he was wrapped around Stefan like a koala bear. Yes, that, he wanted that. Stefan held him close, one hand around his slim waist, the other cupping the back of his head like he was a child. He felt like a child, so small, so helpless, but loved. He never imagined, it could be this good. That he could feel this good. Even if his ass fucking hurt, it was a good hurt. He felt human.

A sob that was building up in his throat, escaped and he burrowed closer to Stefan taking comfort from his brother's scent, so familiar. He smelled like home.

"Drink," Stefan ordered in a soft tone as he stroked Damon's back soothingly. "Drink from me."

The damn finally broke and Damon let the tears run down his cheeks, let all the pain, sorrow, and suffering he had harvested over 170 years out. He sank his teeth gingerly down into Stefan's throat and let the blood pool in his mouth as he drank.

He squirmed in Stefan's lap wanting to be even closer, he wrapped his legs completely around Stefan's waist, pressing them completely together as he drank. After a while he unlatched his teeth from Stefan's neck, licking at the wound. He pulled back to meet his brother's eyes.

He didn't look like the Ripper now, he looked like Stefan. But that couldn't be right, Stefan loved Elena. Stefan as if sensing Damon's thought silenced them by capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet and so loving only furthering Damon's assumption that this wasn't the Ripper Stefan anymore. When had he changed back?

"I turned it back on a while ago, I just didn't want anyone to know, didn't want to deal with it. Didn't want to be broody and angsty at the moment," Stefan explained with a small smile. He kissed Damon's forehead softly, lovingly. He brushed his fingers across Damon's cheek, wiping away the tear tracks and giving him a soft smile.

Stefan stood up, Damon still firmly in his arms. "Let's go to bed, it's been a long night. I'll fuck you senseless tomorrow," he promised with a lustful look. Damon huffed out a laugh.

"You know I can walk," he pointed out dryly as Stefan made his way upstairs with them.

"You can be big bad Damon Salvatore tomorrow, tonight you're mine to take care of." It was a true testament to how much had happened today and tonight that instead of protesting more Damon let his head rest against Stefan's chest as he let his little brother care for him.


End file.
